moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thasso Anvilcrash
Farseer Thasso Anvilcrash '''is a Wildhammer Dwarf shaman/doctor known worldwide for many accomplishments during his early years practicing medicine. Many doctors around the Eastern Kingdoms seem to be inspired by him and many healing apprentices seek for his tutoring, although it can be noted that, according to him, many fail miserably at completing any of the Tasks he give. He's also a prominent member of the Earthen Ring and one of it's most approchable members, being devout to it since the beginning of his training. During the Iron War he had taken place inbetween the Lion Ascending organization as an Ambassador, willing to open Dialogue between the many factions around Khaz'Modan and the Stormwind Kingdom, this was until the fall of Stromgarde. Although considered once MIA during the most recent Legion Invasion, he has once more returned to Stormwind, seemingly having cut ties with the dissolved faction. = Description = ---- Standing in an unbelievable height for a common Dwarf, with pale skin, Grey hair and a Well groomed beard, Thasso can be considered in the basic beauty standarts for a Dwarf, with kind Ocean Blue eyes and a hard-to-hate jolly smile give him a very welcoming aura. There are the common wildhammer tattoos that run down Vertically accross his Forehead and over his shoulders, the latters usually hidden by his armor. He has a Well built proportion, although a Beer belly can be spotted, being the only part of him which he can never possibly make muscular like the rest of his body. Armor Thasso normally can be seen walking with his Earthen Ring Regalia, that can be Identyfied by the Flanboyantly pointy and attention calling Shouderpads that occasionally crackle with highly empowered elemental Lightning which ocasionally escapes and strykes Thasso and anyone not careful enough around the Shaman. He also has an "Utility Belt" Full of Satchels and a Canteen filled with Clean Water for him to practice healing. His civilian Clothes consist of a common nobleman Attire, which he uses during his shifts at the Stormwind Clinic to not shock any of the patients while proceeding to cure them. Arms Beside being a Talented Stormcaller and Farseer, Thasso is a Dwarf before anything, being abe to handle himself well in brawls or physical battles, with his favored choice of weapon being Dwarven forged Hammers, which he can use to charge for electric spells or to "Bonk one's noze in". Other weapons would include the Elements, being Storm his favored to use during a battle, creating gigantic Stormclouds that spout massive Lightningbolts or Charging his entire body for physical combat. He is also able to summon Earthquakes in small areas. '''FARSIGHT As a Trained Farseer, Thasso can Identify and converse with spirits, as well as scan a large Area for anything or anyone, although the latter takes away all of the Dwarf's Power and concentration, leaving him defenseless while searching for someone with the ability. RESTORATION Learning with the Tauren the importance of water, or as the Dwarf himself dubs, "The Element of Life", Thasso learned how to call for the aid of the spirits of water and Restore the Damaged cells of his patients, cleanse others from curses and diseases and even completely flush someone's system from all sort of Antigens. THE EARTHCRASHERS Thasso wields two mighty hammers forged from the weapon of his ancestor, Sonya Anvilcrash. Once receiving her blessing and adquiring the shards of it, he`d bring to a mighty earth fury named Petran which forged the extremely heavy maces, with their designs inspired on the hammer of the late Emperor Thaurissan, Ironfoe. Both are consistently heavy making it impossible to wield both if do not have enough arm strenght. They also have shown to posses a huge connection with the Elements, going as far as empowering Thasso`s Element Wielding Abilities and already huge strength. Both hammers have been considered lost after the fall of Stromgarde. = History = ---- Youth Thasso was born to two Dwarves of the Anvilcrash clan, one of the Oldest Dwarven clans, predating the separation of the Dark Irons, Wildhammers and Bronzebeards, and thus having ancestors on all three sides. Not much is known about his younger years, except that he shown amazing talent with Shamanism and had a small rivalry with his younger brother, Vile. It was not until he completed 40 years of age his Brother would murder both his Father and Mother, while Thasso was being introduced to the Earthen Ring. Without a place to go, Thasso began his training under the Tauren leaders of the Earthen Ring, learning a variety of languages, including the ones used by the Horde factioned members. Earthen Ring Begginning as a mere shaman Apprentice, Thasso quickly rose up to the Ranks of the Organization, being introduced to the many concepts of elementalism and spirituality of the Faction, learning from important figures such as Muln Earthfury, Farseer Nobundo and Thrall, finally receiving the Rank of Envoy and being able to complete his training on his own. Northrend's First Medic Battalion With his Shamanic training almost complete, Thasso began to use of his Elemental mastery to heal others, showcasing an amazing ability and opening his way into becoming a Medical Doctor. His work caught attention of the Alliance and he was called to the battlefield as a member of the Medical unit on Northrend, as the Lich King Arthas has raised and began his reight of Terror at the Roof of the world. Packing his bags and travelling to the Icy continent, Thasso gazed for the first time at the woman that would change his life. A Fair skinned, dark haired, well build brawny soldier of the alliance, just a little bit Shorter than him, her name was Helga Hammerlock, a Bronzebeard dwarf. The moment both Dwarves crossed gazes, they were Enthralled with each other. As the war went on, she would visit him at the medical tents every single day so they could talk all night, until the day where the soldiers would finally March in Icecrown Cidatel and take down the Lich King. Thasso feared for her life, more than anything, but she was confident and moments before she would join the other heroes of the Alliance she promised him with a kiss: "Once I'm done, I'm comin' beck to marry yer sorry arse!". The Cataclysm After the canpaign against the Lich King was over and Arthas was Dead, Thasso and Helga returned to Thundermar, now happily married and enjoying their days together. I would be forever bruned in Thasso's memory, the day that Thundermarwould be Attacked by the Dragonmaw Clan. As the many Wildhammer escaped their houses or fighted from their town, Thasso sent Helga, pregnant with his unborn child, on a Gryphon that would certainly take her safely to Ironforge, he went to the battle, only to discover later that the Gryphon that was to take her to safety took her to her Death, as a Dragonmaw ryder brought down the Gryphon and it`s passagers to the ground, killing her and their newborn. Devastated, Thasso, losing his home and his wife, decided to turn back to Shamanism, now to complete his Training. He settled down with the rest of the Wildhammer people by Aerie Peak, the capital of his clan, founding what would be known as the Anvilcrash Clinic. St. Bridenbraid Clinic Years past and the War against the Horde, The unveiling of the Mists on Pandaria and the reopening of the Dark Portal had impacted very little on the Dwarf's life. His fame accross the Eastern Kingdoms has grown as a "Miracle Doctor" due to his Restoration technique. He then learned a new clinic would have opened by Stormwind, named after the Crusader Bridenbaid, and the Dwarf was reminded of his Cousin, Deldoric, who lived there. After traveling far to the human Capital, Thasso met with the culture shock of encountering so many other Doctors, Surgeons and Healers who have never even heard of him. This was the beginning of his voluntary work on the Clinic. Lion Ascending and Earthen ring Prophecy After receiving enough attention, Thasso was walking around the Cathedral Square when met with an Injured Draenei, the old Dwarf, after curing her wound asked her about details of what might have happened to have given her such an injury, she haven't explained much, but it was enough to him. Thasso would encunter the Draenei again and be invited to join her organization, the Lion Anscending. Viewing it as a great way to learn new ways of treating people and healing others, Thasso began working as an Ambassador to the group from the Earthen Ring and occasional medical professional. A month after joining, Thasso was called by the Earthen Ring and granted the Title of Farseer together with the Ability of Farsight, moreover he attended his first Summit with the other Farseers, where they would discuss with the Ancestors about happening and seek council. However the meeting would become one of his worst experiences as he received a Criptic message prophetizing the return of the Burning Legion to Azeroth. Nestlewood`s Campaign Thasso has not acted much with the rest of the Lions during the Canpaign of Lord Nestlewood, but was present during the latter`s exposure as a Dreadlord. Furious with the Lord`s attempt on not Only Destroying the Eastern Wing, not only harming many of his fellow Lions, but causing horrible damage to his Beloved Gryphon`s wings, the old Dwarf is now determined on "burying the bastard under a mountain". The Fall of Stromgarde and Legion Invasion. Thasso served as one of the many doctors stationed within the city, during the forsaken attack in an attempt to claim the city of Stromgarde, although he too, like many, evacuated the premises once the Horde forces sent the Plague towards the city. He was not present during much of the Legion's Invasion upon Azeroth, having began to suffer through the effects of his old age. = Personality = Thasso is someone very responsible over his actions, Being someone who does not accept mystakes from himself although being extremely forgiving over others. He can be described as someone who will never let someone lose their lifes on his watch, taking both his profession as a Doctor and resposibilities with the Earthen Ring beyond seriously, not letting someone with no medical experience treat a dying patient or expelling people who cause trouble from any sort of building he's in. He was once very devout to his Earthen Ring Teachers and to the Ancestors, taking habits from the Tauren and traquilly conversing with Horde and Alliance members. Although, most recently, his bout during the bloody war has left his old hatreds towards the Forsaken and the Orcs in the open, incredibly turning the once peace loving Dwarf into a loud voice against the Horde and, particularly, it's new Warchief, Sylvanas. Due to his age, he`d began acting grumpier and grumpier, being far less welcoming than when younger. He extremely dislikes any sort of disrespect driven to him and won`t take orders from anyone who isn`t affiliated with the higher ranks of the Earthen Ring. Beliefs Thasso's beliefs are with the Earthen Ring, being knowlegeable of all the Elements and Living beings, while maintaining balance withing himself and around him. Thasso once had a strong belief in Equality between factions and used to find distasteful when someone takes their extremism too far, not being above putting someone disrespectful in their place. Nowadays, the elderly shaman's hatred has reignited with Sylvanas' current reign over the Horde, having considered the Forsaken and undead in general the very worst of the worst. Quirks Thasso has a really frail digestive system, being unable to digest chicken without getting some real bad gas or staying at the bathroom for hours after taking a Sip of Pandaren Plum Wine. He doesnt have control over his bowel, making this his greatest weakness. Trivia * Thasso's favorite meal consists of Dwarven Ale, Roasted Pheasants and Brocolli. * Thasso's least favorite food are Fruits that have a particularly sweet taste such as bananas and papaya. * Although both dying at the same time, his son and wife are buried by different places. While his wife is buried by Thunder Peak on the Highlands, his son resides at the Stormwind Cemetery. The reason for this has not been revealed. * Thasso hates comments about his age, be it on he being younger or old. * He normally has temper tantrums that ocasionally cause incredible damage to buildings around himself, therefore he is only allowed to have Tantrums outside of Stormwind. * His farts have been described to have a clear Malted scent. * He once was spotted entering Blackrock Mountain with an infamous lvl 58 death knight. Category:Dwarf Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Shaman Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:Doctors Category:Earthen Ring